What You Can't Change, Haunts You Forever More
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Inspired from the jealousone's Destiny Redefined. This is basically a what if kind of story. It deals with the grief of a character that could've died. starts with death, goes through how things would've changed. please read and review please plsREVIEW
1. Prologue

1A\n: inspiration was from Destiny Redefined by: the Jealousone. (Sorry if I spelled wrong!) Anywho, I'm really excited for this new story. I will still update a few of my others regularly, so don't worry. Loving these Kids and Same Things Over, will be updated as reviews come in, just as always. Also, I would like to know of anyone interested in me updating The Order of Final Destination. Its an OOTP\final destination cross-over, but I didn't get any reviews when I started. Other than the stories I update regularly, what other stories are there on my site you would like me to continue? Let me know, and without further ado, here is the prologue.

********************************************************************************************************************************

The wind howled and wiped against the doors making a scary, ghost-like sound. I walked up and down the halls bravely though, knowing it was my duty tonight. Sometimes I'd lay against the wall, just dosing so I could get in an hour of sleep that had been lost the weeks previous. But, tonight sleeping was not on my mind. I had been hearing noises all night, not just the clattering of metal as the wind brushed by, but slithering and moving about in higher floors.

I tried to tell myself it was my imagination, but I still had a bad feeling about tonight. It felt, like de'ja'vu...like a presence. It felt like....never mind. I turned on the spot, again I had heard that unwelcomed slithering of a noise and I turned to see something my eyes could not fathom. It all happened so quick, it was a moment of not knowing, and being fully aware..it was odd really.....I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I remembered Kingsley's strong arms around me and worried, hushed voices. I also remember Remus, leaning over me and telling me not to let go.....let go of what? Life? The mission? I didn't understand....though, the voices of St. Mungo's healers made me fully aware of what was happening. Many were surrounding me, I knew they were trying to bring me back....they succeeded once I think...or else I wouldn't have awoken to my wife.

"Molly." I said quietly, the hoarness, let alone tiredness in my voice was apparent.

"I'm here, love...what's wrong? What do you need?"

"Nothing, I...what happen?" She smiled, stroking my hair with her cold, and shaking hand.

"It was just an accident, at the Ministry, your okay now though...don't you feel okay?" I shook my head....I knew I was starting to worry her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, it just...I.....it doesn't feel right. Like something was supposed to happen....but it didn't." she stifled her sobs as she turned to look in my dilated and bloodshot eyes.

"Arthur, they brought you back. You really scared me you know that? I almost lost you tonight." I nodded, falling back asleep.

An hour later when I awoke, molly wasn't there. She had gone home to tell the kids I was okay, Bill had told me. But, as happy as I was to know they would be relieved I didn't feel relieved. I felt like something was still supposed to happen. Little did I know, the something I had been apprehensive about all night, would be my death.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

"He's gonna be fine, you guys." molly said quietly, I looked down on them as they hugged, embracing each other so tight I couldn't see their faces. They all looked so happy, I hated the fact they wouldn't be in just a couple minutes.

"Molly, I'm so sorry, I told him not to go....but we're all so relieved he's okay." Remus stated quietly, smiling at Molly. She nodded, tears streaming down her face as she held her daughter.

"Thankyou, Remus I.." Just then an owl came through the window. Molly let go of Ginny for a minute, giving them reassuring glances. But, as she opened the letter, her hands trembled and she handed it to Sirius quickly. He read it throughly and looked up at them all tears lining his eyes. The kids all clambered over to him, wanting to know what had happened. Fred was the one that grabbed it though, and he turned to his mother, everyone listening.

"Mum, why do they say, 'turn for the worst?' He's dead! Why can't they just say it!?" He yelled. Fred was shaking now, as all of his siblings embraced each other. Everyone had someone to lean on. Remus and Sirius, him and George, Hermione and harry, Ginny and Ron.......Molly was the one who had no one.

a\n: I know its really sad......but please review and tell me if you'd like other chapters. Thanks for reading, and please give feedback.


	2. Sympathy

1A\n: okay, first of all, sorry I haven't updated. Today was my first day back from the hospital but I needed to do another chapter, I was having such withdrawal. :) it was cute, my Aunt had to bring me my Arthur and Molly picture before my surgery, so I feel bad writing this, but its just the first story that needed to be updated. So, here's chapter 2.

It had been a week. Molly pounded her hand against her forehead in agony, hoping the feeling of loss and longing would leave her. She had felt such despair the past week, she was barely capable of helping her kids, and she knew they needed it. She knew for a fact they were having just as rough a time as she was.

Bill had come to stay with his siblings, as did Charlie...to everyone's surprise, Percy was home a few days later also. Sympathy notes littered the tables and quills were scattered near them. A bag with belongings form st. Mungo's was on Molly and Arthur's bed. Though, Molly's bed had been the couch for the past week...she hadn't had the heart to move anything from their bedroom, let alone go in it. She got her cloths, and blankets and went downstairs. Bill was handling most funeral related orders and Charlie was badgering his mother to look around her, at least realize she had them to lean on. But, she didn't care. She was now being completely selfish...she wasn't happy with th fact she only had her children, she needed her husband.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Molly, I'm so sorry, are you quite sure there is nothing I can do?" Asked Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna was not far behind. Molly tried to smile vaguely.

"We're fine for now, thank you though." She said quietly, hoping she had gotten across her point of wanting to be left alone. The Lovegoods simply nodded and disappeared.

"Mum, they're just trying to be helpful." Bill urged, rubbing her shoulders. Molly just nodded, walking into the kitchen. Harry was on one kitchen chair opposite Ron. Molly had never seen her son so drawn. He was angry, scared, upset...and confused. Molly rubbed his back as she passed and Ron just shrugged her off. She drew her lips into a flat line and continued her way to the living room with her tea. Bill nodded at Harry and Harry nodded back, turning back to look at his friend, who was now covering his face which Harry had no idea was stained with tears.

*******************************************************************************

A\N: Ok, I know this is really sad, but please continue to review and bare with me, I really am working hard on this and my other two stories I primarily update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me in feedback.


	3. Talking

A\n: hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to make it long, but it probably won't be! I'm sorry, but please continue to read and review!!!!!!

"RONALD WEASLEY! OPEN YOUR DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Molly screeched. Harry and Bill were behind her, everyone else, listening from their bedroom doors. Molly had tears streaming down her face and she pounded on her sons door one last time. She was in hysterics now, she had no idea to get through to him.

"Ron, you know you would never do this if your father was here." she whispered into the crack of the door. It swung open and Ron looked at her, his eyes were bloodshot and his face was stained with wetness also.

"Well he isn't." he replied through gritted teeth. Molly shrugged as if surrendering.

"Ron, I don't know what to tell you we are all having a hard time."

"Mum, I never wrote any letters, I never flooed, I never talked when I did come home for breaks....I haven't had a real talk with Dad since sometime at the end of last year. The last thing he said was I love you, and I couldn't even sya it back! So you guys don't have to tell me your having a rough time, because I'm worse off. You lot knew him the last year of his life!"

"Ron, I'm so sorry you didn't tell me. You can talk to me though, please Ron? Please talk to one of us? We all have regrets Ron, that's normal."

"It's not normal not to talk to your own father, Mum." At that Percy slammed open his door and ran over to where everyone was standing. Grabbing Ron by the cuff of his shirt he pulled him into his room and closed the door. As he sat down, Ron sighed, wiping his teary eyes.

"You never bothered to fancy yourself with how I felt, hmph'? Last thing Dad and I talked about was the Ministry, we didn't even talk about it we yelled about it...then I left. The last thing I told our Dad was that he had no pride...and look at how he died. He died with all the pride in the world, he was fighting for what he believed in, and I didn't even care. Now that he's gone, Ron...there's a place in my heart that's black now....it's just..empty." Ron nodded.

"Me too, I'm sorry I didn't think to talk to you. I didn't want to talk to anyone." Percy snorted.

"Think you might wanna start doing that, mate?" Ron again nodded.

"I just miss him, Perce. He should still be here." Percy came to sit beside him. The very educated, and prompt little boy his father had always known, also believed in things unseen. He believed in a God and an afterlife, he believed in Fate.

"Ron, obviously it was his time. He's fine though Ron, we're the ones that feel it he doesn't."

"But he was in pain." Percy looked at him, he was crying too now.

"Ron, Ton..look at me.....not anymore. He's at rest now. I think he'd want us to be too."

A\n: ok, super short. Sorry! Please review though, and I'm sorry if I made anyone cry, I was about to.


	4. When Would the Pain End?

1

The funeral was set for January 10th...a week from now. Molly couldn't do much, so Bill and Percy did most of the orders and sending out notices. Today, the Burrow was quite quiet. Bill, Charlie, Percy and Molly were in the kitchen making breakfast and going over everything. Ginny was in her room, looking through one of her old scrapbooks. Ron and Harry were at the top of the Burrow, secluding themselves from everyone else. Fred and George were outside in their father's shed.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Is that ok, Mum?" molly nodded, she didn't car what they did, she didn't even know what they had just asked her, but she trusted her boys. She was still so mind-blown from that night...she was sure when she left she had the hope of knowing when she returned her husband would be waiting for her....she regretted leaving to tell the kids now. Bill was the only one who really saw his father's last moments, Molly wondered if because of pain or distress it was torture, or if it happened easily.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Flipping through each page made more tears come to her eyes. Ginny sighed as she closed the page of her five year old self, and opened it to the page she had been looking for. It was the only page in the whole book that was only her and her Dad. When they were out by lake, another in his shed, on Father's Day, on her birthday, on her first day of Hogwarts, when he saw her in the hospital wing after her eventful first year, when she came home summer of her second, and one of them outside on her fourth...the last one was on the Hogwarts Express....three months ago. Her tears over-flowed now.

******************************************************************************************************************************

"Harry?" Ron asked quietly. Harry turned to him.

"Yes." he replied quietly. In the dim light Harry could still tell Ron was very anxious, yet very distressed.

"Mate...you saw him one of the last times he was awake...what really happened?"

"Ron I..I don't know what to tell you....I still don't understand either. And, I shouldn't even feel this upset, he wasn't my Dad." Ron looked at him, tears cascading down his face. He clenched his fist tightly together as he looked at Harry, why didn't he understand!?

"Harry, if I was the last one instead of you to see your Dad I would tell you everything I knew! I just want tp know what happened. He wasn't your Dad but you've lost one, you've got to know how it feels. I suppose Hagrid's told you many stories, and Lupin and Sirius, I'm just asking for last moments!" Harry took in a deep breath as he stared at the floor.

"He was guarding. The prophecy was only a few rows down. He was getting really tired, and it was only a few seconds he was sitting there. It wasn't like he didn't do everything he could Ron."

"Your going off track, what did the animal do?"

"How did you know it was an animal?"

"I heard Lupin, saying how bad it was.....how the blood was everywhere...how they could barely move him...only an animal could do that Harry." Harry nodded.

"Who else heard?" Ron gulped,. Looking out a dusty window....it used to be his Dad's favorite to read at.

"Ginny." Harry covered his face...how could he have caused them so much pain? They didn't have their father and Mrs. Weasley didn't have her soul mate, why had he ruined an attempt to keep himself safe? And most importantly...he wondered, when would the pain end?


	5. I The Same

1

It was January tenth.....it was Arthur's funeral. Molly still couldn't believe it. If she didn't have to go..even though it sounded selfish..she wouldn't. She was just so...crushed. There actually wasn't a better word for it. The man she loved...and clung too. The one that gave her her children and respect. The same man that always told her, "I'll be back in one piece." She slammed her book against the wall....be back in one piece.....one piece!? Form what she heard it was vicious and cruel and Voldemort's fault. It was snake....it was something not even meant to be there and honestly...neither was he. He was defending something great...he was showing loyalty and honor and pride and love......the same love that won over Molly...the same love that had created his children...the ones that were each in their rooms dealing with Death individually. The ones that had recently found it easier to grieve by bursting holes in the wall. Arthur wouldn't be satisfied with how Molly was handling everything....but she didn't care. She didn't know what to do. She remembered talking about if God forbid something were to happen to either of them.....but it was so agonizing.

_"Molly, if something happens to me I don't want you dwelling on it. There will still be things to be down for the Order and you'll have to be there for my kids." _

_"Arthur, I don't wanna think about that."_

_"But Molly, you have to. Think about how the boys'll feel, if something did happen. How would Percy deal? How would my little girl go on without me? They would deal with you Molly...you're the one that would have to hold it all together."_

_"And if something were to happen to me?" she asked_.

_"Then I would do the same.....for the children's sake." _

Molly shuddered and grabbed her black shawl.....she still wasn't ready to watch her husband warm and loving body hit dirt....far away form them.....and to never return.

A\n: I don't know what to do with myself I'm upsetting myself! I can't even believe I've gone on with this, but its only because of support and wanting to handle everything.

I feel like their emotions are on me, yah know? Like I have to...I don't know anyway..please review! And check out my other stories! Every things been updated today except Baby Blues and it will be soon!


	6. Done

a\n: hope you like this chapter!!!!! please review!!!!! thanks again for all the support so far!

"Final respects may be paid now." the preacher stated quietly, as he closed the Bible, and other small red book he'd been reading from. Molly stood as did her children and they all walked over to the casket. It was open-casket. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were the ones that mainly stood near their father. Molly paid her respects too, but quickly left. Percy was in the back of the stadium but he made his way to the casket also. Ron didn't want to go near it and Ginny was the last one to go up. Molly came over and hugged her and they all walked together up to the Burrow...as a family.

"Mum, where do you want these flowers?" Fred asked as he set yet another vase on the coffee table.

"I really don't care, Fred. I'm sorry but, I can't even think straight...your father seemed to do that for me." Fred nodded and walked up to his room, leaving Molly in her own thoughts.

_"Your a Prewett though, why would you care about someone like me?" a thirteen year old Arthur Weasley asked Molly beseechingly as tears rolled down his cheeks._

_"because, you were kind to me the other day. Besides, blood doesn't matter. A soul makes the person not a legacy." Arthur realize din that moment whom he wanted and would spend the rest of his life with. _

_"I now pronounce you a husband and wife, you may kiss your bride Mr. Weasley." molly remembered that day like it was yesterday. She replayed it in her head every night before bed...as she would lay near her husband, contented and in love. _

_"I'm so sorry..." was all the note read. So sorry for what? Years of love and commitment? Children that were loved and cared for. A family that would now be torn? And most likely, never to repair? They didn't know what the word, 'sorry,' meant....because they weren't really sorry. They still got their pay, they still saved people....Arthur was just the case that was too difficult....and losing him had to be even worse than the actually night of passing. _

Molly was done dwelling, done thinking. She was done being so upset. She wanted Arthur, she needed Arthur....she used to live for Arthur.....she couldn't do that anymore...and that hurt.


	7. Start Feeling Better

a\n: I know I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but I'm back, hope you enjoy.

The next morning was one of the hardest they had experienced. Bill was really the only one holding everyone together. Molly couldn't and, Bill, being most like his father, knew he had to step in and keep the peace: even in a time like this.

"Good morning everybody." he said cheerfully as he walked downstairs into the kitchen, only to find everyone already seated for breakfast...it was a rare sight to see Molly sitting also, but she was and Ginny was the on up making breakfast. Molly's eyes looked stained with tears. Bill walked over and squeezed her shoulder.

"how are we doing this morning?" he asked just like he always did. Molly tried to smile up at him.

"I'm ok, Bill."

"Good.....so, what's everyone doing this morning?"

"Well, i'm going with George, Fred, Ron and Percy to the store and then to eat. Mum said she'd rather just stay home, and Charlie said he would too, its up to you to do what you want." Ginny replied.

"Oh, well..Mum, Charlie why don't we all just go? It'll be good for us...i can't stand to look at these walls for long." He chuckled and Molly shrugged as Charlie nodded.

"Great! Then that's settled." bill said, a little enthusiastically.....he hated putting on a show....but he had come to realize if you act happy, you'll eventually always be happy. He had a lot on his mind, but he just forgot about it and when it seeped its way back, he'd push it out again. Everything that goes through your head is either yes or no, so Bill had decided long ago to keep it intact for his family and screw anything that came to upset him. He had a big job as Patriarch now.

After breakfast everyone did chores around the house, it hadn't had a thorough cleaning in awhile. Bill and Ginny were the ones getting most work done, while everyone else was still a little out of the zone to even care what the house looked like. Bill was getting scared the family wouldn't stop being this way......his father would be so disappointed.

"Mum, c'mon, come with me to go get the cleaning supplies." Bill urged, trying to get his mother to go to just one store with him. Molly finally gave in and grabbed her purse. Bill smiled.

"Thank you, Mum." she was glad she made her son happy.

"OK, do we need any other cleaners or did we just need the window potion?" Bill asked his mother.

"No I think we're good, Billy." He nodded, pushing his long hair out of his eyes.

"Alrighty then, we're good." He replied, taking the Window Potion and rags to the front counter. Molly followed him and he put his arm around her as they waited for their receipt.

"Thank-you for shopping, have a great day." The old, gray haired witch replied. Bill nodded towards her and Molly sighed as she rested her head on her eldest son's chest.

"Bill, I'm sorry for not stepping up around the house...you and the kids have done most everything I just can't even think yet...I'm slowly getting there I think."

"Its fine, Mum. Don't apologize...you have a point, but we don't care we're doing everything..we don't want you to help because we think we're doing too much...we want you to keep your mind off matters...thats' what really works Mum" Molly nodded.

"Your father used to help me with keeping sane...he used to tell me exactly what I need to hear."

"and what would he say now?" Bill asked grinning from ear to ear, seeing as his mother was smiling.

"He'd tell me how horrid I've been, and that he wants me to be happy. That he knew what he was getting into and that he doesn't want me to forget our children our still here and to treasure what because you never know." Bill nodded, he knew they loved each other, and the fact his mother could say what she knew his father would tell her, blew his mind.

"Mum, its alright...everything we'll be OK...things are going to start feeling better.....i can feel it."


	8. Yes

1

That night at the Burrow...Bill had pronounced it Family Night. Their dinner had been at a small café in Diagon Alley, and they were all feeling a little bit more confident about feeling better. Bill hoped everyone would stay on track...he was careful not to mention the word, 'dad,' that night...or else everything would go eerily silent...Bill also hoped that didn't last that long.

"OK, who wants to watch what?" Bill asked and everyone shrugged.

"You guys really help matters." he muttered and George laughed.

"Let's play charades."

"Exactly what I was thinking my brother." Fred agreed. Molly chuckled and they both got up as everyone else sat down.

"OK...who am I?" Fred began, as he pushed imaginary glasses pompusly on the bridge of his nose.

"Prefects follow me please! 1st years, please stay in your house dormitories."

"OK, OK." Percy began, actually laughing.

"I'll be you then Fred." Fred went to sit down and Percy went on for hours cracking jokes...it made him feel good to be able to be the fun one, once in awhile...Arthur always loved it when he played the role of, 'part of the family,' and Percy was proud he had done just that tonight.

"OK, you guys....we all need to get to bed as much fun as this has been." Molly said quietly. Everyone gathered up their things and went to their bedrooms. Bill was the last one up with Molly and he sighed.

"Mum, did you really enjoy today?" he asked. Molly looked deep into his eyes, thinking about her answer before she said it.

"Yes, Bill. Yes I did." Bill took in a deep breath.

"Mum..just keep feeling better, keep pushing yourself..if not for us...for Dad....your doing better than I thought you were...."

"Thank you Bill, and I will...I think its time we started to get to a new normal around here...even if we can't forget your father."

"Nobody said we had to."

a\n: hope you enjoyed! Please review! Any ideas? Leave em' with me!


	9. Reality

a\n: this chapter is totally for Ilane. Hope you get your hopes for This Night!! please review..

tossing and turning, Molly fell into a sleep only broken by an endless stream of memories and hopes and desires. She'd awake panting, when a nightmare had come, and then she'd wish that Arthur was there...but he wasn't...and she would fall back asleep...her memories were playe dout in order of her life...and she sighed as she happily fell into her dreams of soemthing that seemed so far away.

_"Mr. Weasley...you may kiss your bride." Arthur grinned wide as he lifted Molly's veil and she smiled. So young, so beautiful..so in love. He kissed her deeply, and Molly sighed contentedly. _

"_**Arthur, we don't need all of this stuff..."**_

_**"Molly, it is a baby. A living breathing human being that needs a lot of stuff I don't care what you say."**_

_**"I love you Arthur." Molly said quietly, resting her hand on her plump stomach. He walked over to her and kissed her, resting his hand over hes as the baby kicked.**_

_**"I love you too."**_

"_**Arthur, really....i can't do it...i can;'t do it..how're we going to pay for all this?"**_

_**"I don't know, Moll..but don't get mad with me, your the one that wanted another baby."**_

_**"Oh no, no no no no, Arhtur...its your bloody fault in the first place that I got pregnant with twins!" **_

_**"My fault you got pregnant, yes....twins are your thing...Fabian and Gideon, need'nt we forget your beautiful older brothers, Mollwobbles." she glared at him. **_

_"Arthur, we did it....we finally got our girl."_

_"Yeah, she's beautiful, Molly,"_

_"Yes she is." Arthur looked at Ginny than Molly, seemingly comparing them_

_"She looks just like you."_

"_**have a great first year Ginny, your brothers will look after you!" Molly yelled to her daughter as she got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time.**_

_**"I love you, Gin!" Arthur yelled also. **_

_**"I love you too, Daddy."**_

"_**Why tell him? Sirius Black isn't just going to drop into Hogwarts Arthur..i think you need to just let him be a kid." **_

_**"Well, I don't think that we need to tell him."**_

_"Cedric.....Diggory's boy, died, Molly." Molly gasped._

_"At Hogwarts!?"_

_"Yes." molly's eyes filled and she hugged her husband tight._

_"Arthur I don't know what I would do if I lost you.....i would never be able to handle that..."_

_"That's why I'll do everything I can, Molly...everything I can to always come back to you." _

"_**Mrs. Weasley...you can see your husband now." Molly nodded and walked into Arthur's room. He had two thin blankets covering him, and he was propped up on three pillows. Molly sighed and grabbed his hand. His eyes were closed and they had some blood covering them and Molly took the wet rag that was laying on his side-table an dabbed his face with it.**_

_**"Arthur...why do you have to do these things? Can't you just come home like everyone else does? You just have to stand out." **_

_**"Well, yeah...this is the only way I can do it.....i surely don't wanna stand out my showing you off..someone might want to take you." Molly smiled.**_

_**"Arthur, I love you." **_

_**"I already know that molly..don't say goodbye." **_

_**"Arthur, they said there's a clot...they're not sure what the outcome will be yet and.."**_

_**"Shh...those bloody healers barely know what they're talking about half the time anyway....." he replied as he pulled her close. He grimaced form pain, but she eased herself onto him until she was laying on his chest. **_

_**"OK..." **_

"_**I'm so sorry..." Fred grabbed the letter...everyone understood....Arthur was gone.**_

Molly gasped and opened her eyes, hoping Arthur was there to hold her, tell her he was OK....and to go back to sleep...but he wasn't there...and he couldn't tell her that...and it wasn't OK...she couldn't go back to sleep.....who would want to sleep when your dreams were reality?


	10. OK

a\n: yah next chapter!!!!!!! hope you enjoy and please review!!!!

the next morning, bill was surprised molly was the last one up. Usually, she made an effort to be up and going even if she didn't feel like it, but today, was totally different. Today, she felt more alone then she had since Arthur had past....today she was coming to a true, cruel, stinging realization....and it hurt.

"Mum...you OK?" Charlie asked quietly, sighing. She looked very drawn and a little out of it...though she looked at her second born and smiled.

"Yes, Charlie."

"Alright." he replied quietly as he sat down for breakfast.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She missed him....she really missed him.....she really needed him....and she couldn't have him. Molly sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Mum...your going be OK right?"

"Yeah....I'll be fine..its just been one of those days."

"OK...well, just take a deep breath, it will all be OK." molly took a deep breath quickly and smiled, nodding.

"OK Charlie.....OK...I'm OK."

"Alright well Bill and I are going to Diagon alley...everyone else is here." in that moment he realized he'd said the wrong words. Not everyone was there.....Arthur wasn't there.

"Mum I'm so sorry."

"Its OK, Charlie."

"OK...well Mum...i love you, we'll be back soon." be back soon....be back soon? Everything seemed aimed at her and her loss......everything seemed hurtful and she missed her husband horribly....even today. A day like today, was one of the days molly could say...it was a bad day.

_But I  
could never seem to say  
the things I needed to  
On a day like today  
no other words would do _


	11. What He'd Want

1

A day that seemed like it would be spent in grief....actually wasn't. Molly got all of the kids to go somewhere so she herself could run a small errand. She grabbed her purse and apparated to the ministry quickly....she knew only one thing could make her feel better.......to get her mind of it...only one thing could make her happy.....helping others. She had one thing in particular on her mind and she wasn't going to let it go any longer.

"Molly.....wotcher!....bu...wha...what are you doing here?" asked a very confused Tonks from behind her desk. Molly smiled and sighed.

"I know you've been needing help with paper work and I know you've been wanting to talk to me about what happened...I need some closer...and..I need my ind of it so...what did you want to talk to me about? And then I can help you if you still need it."

"Well...I wanted to make sure you were OK...and if you had any questions that needed answering...I was with him the minutes before St. Mungos got there." molly's fake smile faltered.

"Was he awake?"

"He knew it was it....he wanted all fo you to know he loved you...and he wanted to apologize for not bringing Percy back because he could've gone after him..."

"Surely you told him it was OK?" molly asked, her tears threatening to spill over. She needed closer to move on..she needed to know he felt at rest.

"Of course I did...and he said for you not to worry...that he loves you and that he already knew everything you'd say...and that he already felt at peace." Molly did too.

"Thank you, Tonks." The bubble gum pink haired girl nodded.

"Now....do you still need paperwork?" Molly asked and Tonks smiled.

It would still take some time...but molly knew...it was time to move on. She knew that's what Arthur would want her to do....and that's all that mattered.


End file.
